


【罗戴厄】纪念日

by NothingAbove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingAbove/pseuds/NothingAbove
Summary: 23岁的梅苏特想要做出30岁的自己都不会后悔的决定，25岁的梅苏特不得不重新替他做一次。





	【罗戴厄】纪念日

在分手一年后后梦见前男友实在算不上什么好兆头。  
在梦里没有阴晴不定的伤病，没有不知该如何度过的发情期，称职的男友会照顾他每时每刻的欲望，而现在一团糟的德国人分辨不出那到底是梦还是穿越时空，大脑仿佛还存储着被干到视线模糊的画面，四肢还传来高潮的酥麻感，腺体的刺痛却在提醒他所处的困境。  
伦敦的好天气和其他地方的好天气是两个概念，在这里放晴一个上午也能算是好天气了，而梅苏特需要在阴云遮蔽太阳前收拾好自己的噩梦，去见队医。  
噩梦，当然。

对待床伴就像对待自己一样一板一眼的克里斯，就算发情期的男友平躺在他身下催促也坚持要做完扩张，他用指腹按压梅苏特的穴口让他放松，骨节分明的手指缓慢地推进Omega的体内，处在发情期的敏感身体，只是扩张的过程都让德国人浑身发抖，头顶冒出雪白的大耳朵。  
“喵一声。”克里斯好笑得看着梅苏特这么快就爽到露出兽化特征，灵动的德国人兽化是白色的安哥拉猫，这是明明白白写在他的个人档案上的，所有人都知道，但只有克里斯知道他还是个Omega，他的Omega。  
“操你的克里斯……”梅苏特在快感和羞耻感的双重夹击下对恶劣的葡萄牙人竖了个中指，他报复般收缩后穴绞紧克里斯的手指，Alpha倒吸了一口气，想象着被这样紧紧吸着的是自己的性器，那会是什么感觉，夺回主动权的德国人双手撑着克里斯的胸口，抖了抖耳朵，说道：“喵。”  
克里斯抽出手指，把梅苏特抱起来翻了个面，正面可以欣赏他被干得要哭不哭的表情，后入则有后入的乐趣，克里斯把手指上梅苏特的体液全抹在了他背上，欣赏那道暧昧的水痕在灯光下发着黏腻的光，在床上格外急性子的德国人已经找了个自己舒服的姿势跪趴着，腰往后一塌圆润的臀部撞在克里斯的小腹上，蓬松的白尾巴布满细丝般的长毛，随着他的动作几乎扫到克里斯的下巴。  
“这么心急吗宝贝？”克里斯一把拽住这根乱甩的猫尾巴，挺腰撞进梅苏特的身体，Omega几乎惊叫出声。  
梅苏特的尾巴摸不得，床上除外。安哥拉猫作为少数格外喜欢水的猫，梅苏特也有个类似的良好品德，浪。

“你需要的不是抑制剂，你需要的是你的Alpha。”队医再一次驳回了梅苏特的申请，严厉的金发白人队医敲了敲手里的板夹，接着说道：“对于已标记的Omega抑制剂的作用微乎其微，你不会想每次发情期都过的那么狼狈的。”  
噢，他已经听得够多了，13万英镑周薪却连发情期都过不去之类的，梅苏特面无表情地从诊疗床上坐起来，对队医耸了耸肩。  
“这一年已经是极限了，你知道现在有技术可以移除标记吧？”  
梅苏特是个Omega，对于将球员当作商品，操纵着他们职业生涯的那群人来说，早在他声名刚刚鹊起时就不是个秘密了，真正出乎所有人意料的是他身上的标记，他的永久标记。而现在他们终于要移除这个碍事的标记了，在温度适宜的室内，梅苏特打了一个冷颤。  
“梅苏特，你知道怎么样对你是最好的。”

“标记我。”克里斯手里还拽着梅苏特的尾巴，时不时伸长手指调戏一下他敏感的尾巴根，Omega呻吟都变得格外甜腻，空气里松木和马鞭草的气味像是催情剂，熏得人心甘情愿变成欲望的奴隶，在这样的氛围里，他以为自己听错了，下身的动作也停了下来。  
“我说，标记我。”梅苏特一字一顿地重复了一遍，他腿软得再也支撑不住，他都不记得他们做了几轮，自己射了几次了，临时标记的效力要轻得多，他们只能用无数的性爱满足发情期的欲望。  
克里斯把梅苏特翻过身面对着他，往他腰下垫一个枕头，让他轻松些，也能盖住那片已经被他的体液沾染得一片泥泞的床单，一直像台不知疲倦的打桩机的克里斯突然有些无所适从，是幸福来的太突然，还是天上掉的都不是馅饼是陷阱？  
“你认真的？”  
他们在一起两年了，你能相信一个Alpha和一个Omega之间没有标记，却忠于彼此整整两年吗？两个相爱的人只需要两个星期就可以从任何关系发展成恋爱关系，克里斯和梅苏特互相证明了自己不是被欲望冲昏头脑的傻子。是爱让人在无法承诺的责任前望而却步。  
梅苏特郑重地点了点头，克里斯俯下身重重地吻他，他害怕从他嘴里听到反悔的话，只好提前用舌头把他们都挤成粗重的呼吸，和细碎的呻吟。  
一个标记就能给他们天长地久了吗？

 

“一个礼拜后可以吗？那是我们的纪念日。”  
23岁的梅苏特想要做出30岁的自己都不会后悔的决定，25岁的梅苏特不得不重新替他做一次。

————————END————————


End file.
